Hair
by Harumaki03
Summary: Con el paso de los años él solía acariciar su rubio cabello y atarlo no sólo como hobby, sino cuando también se sentía nervioso o estresado.


**"Hair"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Con el paso de los años él solía acariciar su rubio cabello y atarlo no sólo como _hobby_ , sino cuando también se sentía nervioso o estresado.

 **Nota:** Un **SoRina** después de mucho tiempo, algo bien _random_ xD, espero que lo disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

Había sido en un momento con su combate contra la Élite 10. Algunos mechones de su cabello se habían soltado de su cola alta y le incómodaba terriblemente.

Él se había acercado hasta ella y sin cruzar palabra alguna deshizo la cola de ella. La acción causó diferentes reacciones en todos los presentes. Risillas, rostros incrédulos, el club de fans de ella atónito, sus amigos sin creer lo que veían.

Yukihira Sōma, ni corto ni perezoso había deshecho la cola de la orgullosa e intocable Nakiri Erina. La aludida se sentía bastante sorprendida pero no podía reclamarle nada en el momento. Los dedos largos y ágiles del pelirrojo peinaron velozmente aquellas hebras de oro y con una gracia adquirida de la práctica _(que ella ni imaginaba él podría poseer)_ , ató su cabello en una cola baja.

Erina se volvió para mirarlo con ganas asesinas y él solo sonreía como el idiota que era.

—Ahora estarás más cómoda —dijo entre dientes sin mover los labios y luego se marchó a su posición.

Poco imaginaba Erina que aquél sería uno de los _hobbies_ que más disfrutaría el pelirrojo en un futuro.

 **-/-/-**

—¡Sō-ma! —deletreó el nombre del pelirrojo un tanto impaciente—. Se nos hará tarde —repitió por decimotercera ocasión en lo que iba de la mañana.

—Ya voy, ya estoy aquí, calma. La cocina no se está incendiando, ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo entró a la cocina mirando alrededor aún con aire somnoliento.

La escuchó bufar mientras movía algo en la sartén.

—Podría hacer que tu cabeza se llene de llamas, ¿te apetece? —y le señaló la sartén con un gesto.

—No tenemos que ser agresivos tan temprano en la mañana, Hime-sama —rió él, un tanto nervioso.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, idiota —musitó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraban y nada tenía que ver con su enojo inicial con él o lo que freía.

—Estás muy enérgica esta mañana —señaló Sōma acercándose a ella—. Además, aún faltan horas para que empiece el evento, relájate.

—Somos los invitados de honor —respondió ella con el mismo tono que se le explica a un niño que uno y uno es igual a dos.

—Lo sé —replicó, apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de ella —pero no significa que tenemos que ser los primeros en llegar, la verdad, mientras estemos a tiempo para el inicio del evento, todo estará bien.

—En realidad no tienes ni una pizca de deseos por ir, ¿verdad? —le miró de reojo mientras echaba unas especias a lo que estaba preparando.

—¿Cómo has podido adivinarlo? —depositó un beso justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja—. He hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que se note —se burló.

—¿Es porque es un evento de mi padre?

—Es porque es un evento de tu padre —afirmó Sōma, levantando la cabeza de su hombro mientas acariciaba distraído los rubios cabellos de Erina.

—No deberías seguir sintiéndote así —Erina apagó la estufa y se volvió a mirarlo con aquellos ojos cargados de determinación—. Fue hace mucho tiempo —se encogió de hombros mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—Bueno, daré lo mejor de mi para comportarme el día de hoy —esquivó él, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña que no llegó a sus ojos—. ¿Quieres que ate tu cabello?

Entre Nakiri Azami y Yukihira Sōma existía una _pequeña_ incomodidad que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que el primero había querido destruir el restaurante de la familia del segundo y sí mucho que ver con las cicatrices emocionales que Azami había dejado en Erina, actual esposa de Sōma.

Erina sabía que el pelirrojo no era para nada rencoroso, oh sí, podía dar testimonio de ello pero la actitud de Sōma cambiaba inmediatamente su padre entraba en la ecuación.

—Puedo hacerlo sola... —empezó a decir pero cayó en oídos sordos, pues él la había vuelto hacia el otro lado y había empezado a peinar con sus dedos las finas hebras doradas.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo —lo escuchó responder. Aquello tenía un efecto tranquilizador para ella, a pesar de lo falto de delicadeza que Sōma podía parecer, cuando sus manos y dedos acariciaban su cabello _(u otras cosas)_ lo hacía con sumo cuidado—. ¿Me pasas por favor la goma para el pelo? —ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras levantaba su brazo derecho hacia él, para que tomase la goma de su muñeca.

Cuando él hacía aquello le recordaba mucho a lo que había sucedido años atrás la primera vez que lo había hecho. Después de haber concluido el regimiento de cocina las noticias de que ellos dos podrían estar en una relación inundaron la academia. Incluso recordaba haber visto algo parecido a la cólera en el rostro de su padre cuando se encontró con ambos en uno de los pasillos.

A ella le había sorprendido que su padre pudiera mostrar esa expresión de celos paternal hacia ella.

A Sōma le había provocado querer partirle la cara. ¿Le preocupaba que su hija tuviera un novio pero no lo mal que pudo haberla dejado en su lavado cerebral en busca de una cocina " _perfecta_ "?

Con el paso de los años él solía acariciar su rubio cabello y atarlo no sólo como _hobby_ , sino cuando también se sentía nervioso o estresado. Una vez le había preguntado porqué lo hacía realmente y le había respondido que aquello lo calmaba y relajaba.

Bueno, ella no podía negarlo, el efecto era el mismo en sí cuando lo hacía.

—¿Entonces porqué aceptaste ir conmigo al evento de hoy? —sacudió un poco la cabeza, apartando los recuerdos. Lo escuchó suspirar y se volvió ya con el cabello recogido gracias a él—. Podías negarte, ¿lo sabes, no? —espetó, alzando una ceja.

Sōma hizo un pequeño puchero mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Porque querías que yo fuera —le acarició la ceja alzada con los dedos de su otra mano para relajarle en gesto y siguió acariciando su rostro con lentitud hasta llegar a su barbilla, —y aunque sea un evento de tu padre, quiero estar allí contigo. Aunque yo preferiría pasar el tiempo contigo. A solas —añadió esto último con voz baja y ronca, haciéndola enrojecer y por ello, él soltó una carcajada —probando nuevas recetas —dijo aclarándose la garganta entre risas—. ¿Qué ha pensado mi princesa pervertida?

Erina estaba casi tan roja como el cabello de Sōma, apretó los labios y luego soltó el aire lentamente. Otra faceta del bufón: le encantaba hacer esa clase de comentarios. Era como un disfrute malsano que tenía al verla reaccionar así.

Le pegó suavemente en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

—Y-yo no he pensado nada, idiota pervertido —espetó, ahora señalándole—. ¡Y más te vale moverte, porque ya que tanto quieres estar allí conmigo, nos vamos a ir temprano!

—Como usted desee, Hime-sama —respondió Sōma con un intento de voz seria pero no podía, verla así toda sonrojada mirándole con ganas de matarlo era su medicina diaria.

—¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así! —bufó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero te luce —se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios —solo te falta la corona y listo —volvió a besarla —y sé que tienes una guardada por ahí.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios.

—Quién sabe —lo mordió suavemente —apresúrate, no vas hacer que lleguemos tarde —espetó, volviéndose para encender la estufa de nuevo.

—No estoy en el menú, ¿sabes? —musitó Sōma aún sonriendo mientras acariciaba distraído el labio que había sido mordido por ella entretanto abría el refrigerador y sacaba la botella de leche para darle un trago.

—Al menos, no estas en el menú para todo el mundo —Sōma casi se atraganta con la leche y Erina no pudo más que reír por haber causado esa reacción en él.

—Eres una Hime-sama realmente perversa —ella reía tratando de cubrir la misma con el dorso de su mano libre sin mucho éxito y Sōma pensaba cómo podría cobrarse aquello más adelante.

No podía negarlo, estaba tan loco por ella como por la cocina.

Bueno, si de algo tenía que estar agradecido con el retorcido de Azami era por haber colaborado en que ella estuviera allí hoy.

 _Tch_. Nakiri Azami podía sentirse afortunado. No todos los días Yukihira Sōma se podía sentir agradecido con él en lo absoluto pero por aquello que lo hacía, valía para toda una vida.

 **—Fin—**

Tengo este borrador desde el mes pasado _(y hay aún más viejos esperando por mi…)_ habían cosas que no me cuadraban, quitaba, agregaba. Incluso llegue a quitar la parte del inicio y la volví a poner con más detalles y correcciones.

Pero hoy, como es uno de mis días libres en mi exhaustivo trabajo, decidí concluirlo, y sí, seguí quitando y añadiendo, corrigiendo y casi borrando la historia pero pudo más el deseo de verla terminada que de borrarla y aquí la tienen.

Como añadido, por Dios, perdonen el **OOC** , madre mía que luego me denuncian por abuso de **OOC** xD.

Lo más difícil de pensar fue… el título. Decidí dejarlo simple y nada, que el cabello de **Erina** no es más que el objeto de relajación del pelirrojo cuando lo necesita y por eso se quedó así, LOL.

Sin ahondar mucho, espero que les guste el pequeño escrito y me permitan saber qué les parece. Un abrazo desde acá.

¡Ja ne~!

 **Iniciado:** _21-22 Abril, 2017._

 **Concluido y revisado:** _11 Mayo, 2017_.


End file.
